It's Time
by EvaFlack001
Summary: They'd told him,the first time he laid eyes on her, that this day would come. He'd laughed. But now, it was time.


**Just a little scene that popped into my head. Hope ye like it! It's a little different to usual. But it refused to leave me alone!**

**It's Time**

Flack nervously adjusted the collar of his dress suit and tugged at the tie. He hated wearing these suits. Made him look like a damn fool, he thought darkly. Remembering his mother's words, he had to smile.

_"Stop complaining, Donnie. You look very handsome in them. And besides, do you want to spoil the wedding pictures?"_

The sound of music drifted along the air, making his palms sweat. It was nearly time.

"You ok?" Danny Messer stood behind him, his blue eyes concerned. "You look a little pale."

"I'm good," Flack answered quickly. He shook his head, grinned ruefully. "Actually, I'm not. I thought about this day. Had nightmares about it a time or two."

"Don't we all," Danny interrupted, twirling his wedding band around on his finger. "But it's here, buddy. It's finally here."

"Yeah." Flack sighed. "And it's time."

"You should be happy," Danny told him. He clapped him on the shoulder. "I've had your back for as long as I've known you. And I've got it now."

"Thanks," Flack said. He nodded towards the guests, sitting in the seats of the little church. "Time to get this show on the road, I guess."

Danny nodded. "Good luck."

The music swelled, rising and falling in the old familiar strains of Canon in D. The smell of the tiger lilies adorning the church tickled his nostrils. He cast his eyes around, noting the pretty pink ribbons trailing between the seats, the candles flickering, casting a subtle glow over the faces.

The faces, he thought with a small smile, of his family. The faces of the people who were as dear to him as family. He shook himself out of his maudlin thoughts and forced his attention to the task at hand.

They'd told him, when he first clapped eyes on her and thought that she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, bar none. They'd teased and taunted, warned and predicted that someday he'd be standing exactly where he was, waiting for her. He'd shaken his head and said no way, no how. It would never happen.

Movement from behind him made him turn his head. The bridesmaids, a picture in pink silk, walked towards him one by one, smiles wreathing their faces. They were beautiful, he noted.

Then he saw her and every other thought flew from his head, save one.

Beautiful. She was still beautiful. Dark blonde curls fell around her shoulders, woven with lilies and baby's breath. He'd heard a lot about the flowers. Apparently they were terribly important to the ceremony. The dress she'd agonized over was nothing short of perfect. A single straight fall of white silk and lace, sweeping to the floor in graceful folds. Her veil trailed out behind her as she came towards him.

But it was the look in her eyes that made his throat swell and his breath hitch, just a little. That look of contentment, peace and the most incredible happiness that made all the fears and doubts just disappear.

She reached his side and stood, hands clasped around a bouquet of the same lilies that were all over the church. Turning up those eyes he loved so much to his, she waited for his comment.

"You look beautiful."

A smile lit up her face and for a moment he was taken back to all those times she'd looked for his approval and gotten it. "Thank you."

Flack closed his eyes for a moment and took a breath. When he opened them, she was still watching him. He took her hand in his, felt it tremble and squeezed tightly.

"Let's go."

The music changed, from Canon to the Bridal March and Flack kissed her cheek, careful not to ruin her makeup. It was time.

"I love you, Daddy." She'd said the words to him millions of times over the years. They'd warned him it was coming, the day he had to give her away. But he'd told them it'd never come. "Walk me down the aisle." Her eyes were full of all the hopes and dreams he had for her. "It's time."

All the little moments flashed before his eyes. The day she was born, her first steps. Her first tooth. The day she'd started high school. Her smile as she left for college, her voice telling him that she was still his baby girl, no matter how far away she went. The changes in her smile when she'd brought home her fiance.

"It's time, Daddy."

He brushed his lips over her forehead, to soothe himself more than anything. And prepared to walk his precious daughter to her future.

Oh yes, he thought as they started forward. It was time.

**The End.**

**It's a little different from my usual stuff, it just kind of came to me. Please let me know what you think of it. I don't know where to go from it, but if you like it I could squeeze a little more out of it. I won't be insulted if ye don't like it; I promise but do let me know! **


End file.
